The Gift Of The Magi
by mustard-and-water
Summary: . Rose and Kanaya decide to spend 12th perigee's eve together, resulting in gift-giving complications.


It was 12th perigee's eve, and Rose still didn't know what to get Kanaya. She had several ideas, yes, but the value of gifts was somewhat depleted by alchemy. There was still a surprising amount, however, of things that would be easier to build of find or buy than alchemize. Still, she was at a loss- she wanted the gift to fit Kanaya exactly. Beautiful and elegant, and functional, and Kanaya's eyes were green and her lips were shiny black and when she licked them her delicate incisors were visible and oh dear there I go again thought Rose.

She was feeling feelings previously written off as silly and controllable. Ever since she'd seen Dave- composed, unflappable Dave- acting like a fool (and not on purpose) for Jade; she'd resolved to never let it happen to her. Yet somehow it had, and somehow it bothered her much less than it ought to.

As seer, Rose knew she should have been able to foresee the outcome of any possible gift for Kanaya. This felt oddly like cheating. It didn't sit well with her. And she didn't know what she _wanted _the outcome to be, exactly. A happy Kanaya would be optimal, she supposed. Yes, Rose decided, Kanaya's enjoyment was definitely the goal emotion here.

As she ascended the flights of stairs to Kanaya's room, rose wondered how best to go about finding what Kanaya wanted without letting her catch on. It was another one of those odd things. Logically, the green-blooded troll ought to be just as happy with a gift whether she knew it was coming or not. But the thought of seeing surprise and excitement on her face was strangely appealing.

Rose entered Kanaya's sewing room without knocking. The fact that Kanaya looked up and acknowledged her did not escape Rose, as it was an honor afforded to few when Kanaya was in the middle of a project. She finished the seam on her current work in progress, a cosplay for Nepeta. The feline troll was taking a catnap on a beanbag chair under a fort constructed of quilts normally strewn around the workshop. Kanaya swung around and held up the cape for Rose to see. Nepeta was apparently going to be the dramatic antihero, Catman, protector of high- and lowbloods alike. Nepeta had convinced one Aimless Renegade to go as Catman's sidekick Hobin. Rose suspected AR enjoyed dressing up more than he let on.

Conversations with Kanaya were difficult to begin owing to the complete absence of cleverness on Rose's part whenever she was in her presence, yet she would use any excuse to start one.

"How's the project going?" Rose inquired

"Quite well. Our Nepeta Is Going To Be The Envy Of Everyone At Tonight's Perigee's Eve Sequential Art Shop Party" Kanaya replied in her usual articulate manner, "Perhaps This Will Remind Her To Tell People Who Made It For Her?"

A meaningful glance was shot towards the blanket fort, gleaning no reply.

"Speaking of Perigee's eve...Are you planning anything tonight?" asked Rose

"No. I Have Never Been One For The Crowds And Chill. I Always Find Holidays Taken In My Home To Be Most Enjoyable."

"As it happens, I have no plans for tonight either. Dave has a gig as 'slam poetry Santa' and-"

Kanaya opened her mouth in a throaty laugh and her eyes squeezed shut and Rose lost her ability to talk with dignity. –"And I was thinking we could hang out and maybe watch a movie…"

Kanaya nodded quickly in the affirmative and swiveled back around to continue sewing. Rose could have smacked herself, was she prone to such open displays of frustration. Movies? Trolls didn't like human movies. And who watches movies on _Christmas_? Maybe Kanaya had only said yes out of pity. She'd said she enjoyed holidays at home, for goodness' sake. Rose picked up a copy of Vogue (The troll version with a much lower print run) and let herself be embarrassed behind it. Presently, she became aware of what was actually in the pages.

Rose was never one to look good for others. She liked to make herself look appealing to _herself_, and that was the end of it. It hadn't really crossed her mind until recently to look good for anyone else. It certainly crossed her mind then. Perhaps Kanaya would find her more…aesthetically pleasing (was that the right term?) if she looked different. Her hairstyle hadn't changed, ever. There were pictures of her as an infant with the exact hairstyle. It had never bothered her until now, but maybe it was time for a change.

Kanaya had taken a break to investigate what Rose was looking at. "Kanaya," Rose pointed at a grey-skinned, wistful looking girl with upswept hair, "…What do you think of this hairstyle? I'm considering a change and I could do it with my current hair length"

"I Rather Like It. I Think It Would Look Good On You. You Have Good Taste, Rose."

"You think so? I really like the hair pin she uses," Rose was finding that approval from Kanaya mattered. The pin itself was of a white, opal-like crystal, reflecting diverse colors deep inside. And it was incredibly costly. Elegant and aesthetically pleasing indeed, but not something Rose could buy any time soon. But it was pretty and definitely Rose's style and even better Kanaya liked it so maybe if she saved up she could get it and wear it and Kanaya would notice…

Her thoughts continued in this manner until Nepeta arose to leave. Rose didn't trust herself to not say something stupid when she was alone, really alone with Kanaya. Frustratingly, she still had no leads on what gift she should get.

Nepeta was waiting for Rose as she exited, and followed her with a maddeningly knowing grin. Rose didn't acknowledge her until Nepeta could take it no longer.

"So? Are you going to ask her out?"

Rose was not in an easy-to-talk-to mood.

"I have no idea who you're talking about"

"Don't purrlay coy with me! You know, she really likes you too."

Rose tried to seem disinterested

"If by 'her' you mean Kanaya, you're a little late to the celebrations. She's the one who established friendship between our two species. She obviously likes us a little."

"I _m33an_ as more than a friend!"

Rose remained as casual as she could.

"And what evidence do you have of this?"

"It is my policy not to interfere in afurrs of the heart," was Nepeta's prim reply; which Rose thought was a little rich considering Nepeta's aspect and the conversation they were having. But Nepeta was more observant than most gave her credit for.

"Nepeta, do you have any idea what Kanaya might want for Christm- 12th Perigee's Eve?"

Her eyes widened in glee. "y33ssss! Ah this is going to be adorable! Well, you know she likes fashion…Rainbow drinker stuff…Ooh! The other day I heard her wish she had a certain something for her sewing machine!"

Rose's interest was piqued at this. "Oh yes? What, exactly?"

Nepeta cocked her head in thought. "Thread. Shiny purrple stuff. The mother grub kind."

Kanaya's sewing machine had been handed down through matriarchs. It was one of the few that were capable of sewing with the silk spun by the mother grub. Incredibly beautiful and strong; but expensive, even more so now that the mother grub had expired.

But Kanaya wanted it.

"Thanks for your help," Rose's mind was already working overtime to figure out how to obtain the thread before that evening. Nepeta muttered something about going down with a ship and sauntered off. It would appear as though it was time for drastic measures. Time to have a chat with sea Hitler.

Since recruiting trolls and kids was proving fruitless, Meenah had decided on another harebrained scheme that somehow appeared more logical to her- create a clone army to defeat the "big bad". Unable to pinpoint past trolls and kids to make ectoclones in the dream bubble, Meenah was asking for DNA from everyone. The whole concept had seemed sketchy from the start, and Rose had refused to donate DNA for obvious reasons. (For those who don't find it obvious- Meenah is a loose cannon.) Rose had persistently held out, even after Meenah offered her "Big B00nbuck$$$".

The future empress cackled as Rose told her what she was there for and held up a pair of scissors.

She'd wanted a change, hadn't she?

Rose received the "Big boonbucks" she'd been promised. Running her had through her newly short hair, she tried to decide if it had been worth it. If Kanaya really wanted this present as much as Nepeta claimed she did, the cut would be a very small price indeed. She obtained the thread in a manner Kanaya might not have approved of. But Gamzee had ways of getting things that were seemingly impossible to find, though Rose wasn't sure she wanted to know his methods.

The transaction took place with few words. Gamzee snapped closed his codpiece with a menacing "thanks…" Something about the troll scared Rose. Rose, who had seen her house destroyed, who had gone grimdark, who had contacted the gods of the nether spheres, was frightened. She knew he'd killed his friends and been pacified, and it wasn't supposed to happen again. Regardless, she left as soon as she could.

She stepped with the wrapped present into the designated meeting place. A couple minutes early. Not too early. She hoped. A couple minutes after they were supposed to meet, a breathless Kanaya stumbled in holding a gift. Rose's anxious imaginings were relieved for a short time by the plain fact that Kanaya actually came.

But her relief was dissipated by the look of utter shocked bemusement Kanaya wore as she stared at Rose. Drat. She obviously didn't like the haircut. She could have given Meenah a fingernail or something. Of all the hastily-made decisions…

"I like it…" said Kanaya dazedly, with a hint of a smile.

"Kanaya, you of all people should know by now that I'd rather know your real opinion. I won't be offended." (Feel like an idiot, maybe. But Kanaya didn't need to know that.)

Kanaya fully observed Rose for the first time since her arrival. "I Really Do. Everything Seems To Go Well On You, Oddly. But I Believe You Should Open This…" She handed Rose a small black box. Rose accepted, untying the crisp bow on top.

Kanaya's dismay made more sense now. Inside the box was the hair pin Rose had so admired earlier. She didn't know how Kanaya could have afforded it. A sincere "thank you" was all she could think to say. Her will to be sarcastic was gone. In order to fill the silence, Rose offered her gift to Kanaya. "Maybe this can make up for my rash decision. My hair went to a worthy cause, you see; remember how Meenah offered me money for it?"

Kanaya peered into the bag and pulled out the heavy spool of shimmering violet thread. She shook her head and laughed.

"It Seems We Both Made Mistakes, Rose. I'm Sorry, But I Sold My Sewing Machine To Get Your Hair Pin."

The thread was useless to Kanaya now. Rose processed this. It sunk in, slowly. The sewing machine was so much a part of her it was difficult to imagine.

"I Seem To Recall Us Being Described As Smart."

"They obviously don't know what they're talking about," smiled Rose.

"Do You Still Wish To Come Over?"

"I do. Do you still want me to?"

"Yes"

And she did.

And impractically, Rose found that she appreciated Kanaya's gift that year more than any other.

And it was strange. But not unpleasant.


End file.
